


dainty whore <3

by xuxiluvs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Boypussy, Gangbang, Huang Ren Jun-centric, M/M, OT7 NCT Dream, One Shot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Top Lee Jeno, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Top Na Jaemin, Top Park Jisung (NCT), Top Zhong Chen Le
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxiluvs/pseuds/xuxiluvs
Summary: renjun is so petite, it drives his fellow dream members crazy.(renjun x dream oneshots, that kind of follow a storyline :3)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung, Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	dainty whore <3

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! thanks to tapping and coming to read my kinda sucky smuts!! i hope you'll enjoy this as much as i enjoy writing it.
> 
> this story is kind of a one-shot book but at the same time it kinda follows a storyline.

renjun is so petite, it drives his fellow dream members crazy. the way his waist cinches naturally and how their hands perfectly fit around it, how they can easily spread his pretty, slim legs apart to reveal his lace panties soaked by his wet pussy, their little injunnie trembles everytime and they find it adorable.

oh, and how silly and dumb their brain dead slut is, doing dirty things from just one command without even noticing. so obidient for his masters.

its so easy to trick him, making him bend over in the most random areas in the dorm with ease and fucking his tight little pussy till he drools all over himself and his little body is shaking from the intense fucking of his members.

so when they're alone, they push their injunnie down on the biggest bed in the dorm, and take turns fucking and eating out his hole and his pretty pussy, he's so wet for them and so good too.

they love every part of their little angel, not just his body. at the end of the day, he isn't just their fuckdoll but a 'friend'.

what happens behind doors is a secret to everyone, nobody knows what the dreamies do in their spare time except them.

and it'll stay that way.

**Author's Note:**

> ik that was short but i promise there will be more soon^^


End file.
